Elena Gilbert
Elena SalvatoreObrazek dawniej Elena Gilbert jest główną bohaterką Pamiętników Wampirów. Została przemieniona w wampira przez krew Damona Salvatore, zaaplikowaną przez Meredith Fell. Jest również trzecim znanym sobowtórem Amary, pierwszej nieśmiertelnej kobiety na świecie. Mieszka w nadnaturalnej miejscowości zwanej Mystic Falls, w stanie Virginia, w posiadłości Salvatorów z jej obecnym chłopakiem Damonem, eks-chłopakiem Stefanem oraz matką Salvatorów - Lillian. Elena wcześniej mieszkała wraz ze swoim bratem w rodzinnej posiadłości Gilbertów, ale wyprowadziła się z niej, gdy młody Gilbert został jednym z Pięciu. Niedługo po jego śmierci podpaliła swój rodzinny dom. Elena jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Caroline Forbes i Bonnie Bennett, a także bliską przyjaciółką Stefana Salvatore. Jest również potomkiem Katherine Pierce, z którą miała bardzo napięte i wrogie relacje. Była w związku z bratem swojego obecnego chłopaka, Stefanem, dopóki młodszy Salvatore zdecydował się na oddanie Klaus swojego posłuszeństwa w zamian za lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka, które było w tym czasie niezbędne do wyleczenia Damona. Stefan był wielką miłością Eleny w sezonie pierwszym i drugim, jednak nawiązując do słów Qetsiyah, Elena i Stefan są sobie przeznaczeni, jako, że Elena jest sobowtórem oryginalnej Petrovy a Stefan sobowtórem oryginalnego Salvatora. Elena i Stefan są potomkami Amary i Silasa, którzy byli pierwszymi nieśmiertelnymi, zakochanymi w sobie w I w. n.e w Starożytnej Grecji. Przez większość sezonów Damon był w niej zakochany, Elena utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nie mogą być razem. Dopiero po jej przemianie w wampira zmieniła uczucia wobec niego. Ukończyła Mystic Falls High School, gdzie była cheerleaderką oraz jedną z popularniejszych dziewczyn. Zawsze chciała być wielką pisarką, dlatego też prowadziła pamiętnik, w którym relacjonowała przebieg swojego życia. Uczęszcza do Whitmore College z Bonnie i Caroline. Po śmierci swojego adopcyjnego brata - Jeremy'ego, wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo na polecenie Damona, z którym posiadała niezwykłą linię przywiązania. Ludzie, którzy przemieni są w wampira przez osobę, którą pokochają za życia ludzkiego, otrzymują sire bond (linia przywiązania). Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Elena jako dzieckoElena Gilbert urodziła się 22 czerwca 1992 roku w Mystic Falls jako córka Johna Gilberta i Isobel Flemming, która uciekła kilka dni po jej urodzeniu. Brat Johna, Grayson oraz jego żona Miranda Gilbert zaadoptowali porzucone dziecko. Ponieważ Grayson był doktorem, mógł sfałszować akt urodzenia, wpisując siebie i Mirandę jako biologicznych rodziców Eleny. Jednak później pojawia się młodszy brat Eleny, Jeremy Gilbert. Gdy Elena miała siedem lat bawiła się piłką, która wpadła do piwnicy. Dziewczyna prawie natknęła się na jeden z eksperymentów ojca dla społeczeństwa Augustine, prawdopodobnie krzyki, które słyszała pochodziły od nieznanego wampira.Kiedy chciała otworzyć drzwi, została zatrzymana przez ojca. Później piętnastoletnia Elena zaczęła chodzić do MFHS Historia |-|2007= thumb|left|220px|Wspólna praca.Podczas świątecznych przygotowań na rynku miasta Gilbertówna robi sobię gorącą czekoladę, gdy nagle Bonnie uderzyła w nią śnieżką. Panna Gilbert odwróciła się, by zobaczyć przyjaciółkę. Wówczas Bennettówna wzruszyła ramionami i wyznała, że musiała to zrobić. Elena zapowiedziała jej, iż rozpętała wojnę, ale Bonnie zaproponowała ze spokojem, by razem podeszły do stojącej niedaleko Caroline. Później, nadal bez panny Forbes, dziewczyny zajęły się nawlekaniem popcornu na nitki, by stworzyć łańcuchy. Raz po raz podjadały prażoną kukurydzę, rozmawiając o zbliżających się świętach. Bonnie powiedziała Elenie, iż ojciec planuje zabrać ją ze sobą na wyjazd służbowy; stwierdziła też, że nie ma szans na poznanie uroczego surfera, ponieważ miejsce ich pobytu będzie oddalone od plaży. Wówczas podeszła do nich Caroline. Caroline zaproponowała im, by - skoro święta zostały ocalone - zawiesiły łańcuchy na choince, zanim pójdą im w biodra, po czym odeszła. Bonnie i Elena popatrzyły na siebie i uśmiechając się, zjadły jeszcze trochę prażonej kukurydzy. |-|2009= thumb|left|185px|Elena i Matt. W dzień śmierci państwa Gilbert, Bonnie, Matt i Elena spacerują szkolnym dziedzińcem i rozmawiają o Caroline. Panna Bennett oznajmia przyjaciołom, że przewidziała, iż spodnie dzwony ponownie będą modne. Elena śmieje się z niej, mówiąc, że nie wynika to z jej nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, a raczej z faktu, iż obejrzała za dużo odcinków "Top Model". Matt mówi Elenie, że ją kocha, a po chwili odchodzi. Bonnie zwraca przyjaciółce uwagę, że nie odpowiedziała na jego wyznanie. Gilbertówna tłumaczy jej, iż nie powinna go dłużej zwodzić i powiedzieć mu wprost, że już go nie kocha. Podczas imprezy przy ogniskiem doszło między nimi do kłótni na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości. thumb|185px|Elena poznaje Damona.Dziewczyna zadzwoniła do rodziców prosząc, aby po nią przyjechali. Kiedy dziewczyna czeka na rodziców po raz pierwszy spotyka Damona. Wampir myli ją z Katherine, nie wiedząc jeszcze nic o istnieniu sobowtórów. Ich rozmowę przerwa odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Wampir zauracza Elenę, aby zapomniała o tej rozmowie. Kiedy Gilbertówna wraca do domu, samochód, w którym jedzie wraz z rodzicami, nieoczekiwanie zjeżdża z Mostu Wickery i wpada do rzeki. thumb|left|185px|Elena przypomina sobie śmierć swoich rodziców.Grayson i Miranda nie zdołali przeżyli wypadku, zaś Elena, w nieznany sposób, trafiła żywa do szpitala. Uznano to za cud. Później ujawniono, że Stefan podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt u Zacha, był świadkiem wypadku. Początkowo chciał wyciągnąć z samochodu Graysona, który był jeszcze przytomny, jednak ojciec sprzeciwiając się wskazał mu córkę siedzącą na tylnym siedzeniu. Stefan uratował Elenę, jednak nie zdążył ocalić pozostałej dwójki. Po wstrząsających wydarzeniach Gilbertówna i jej młodszy brat Jeremy trafiają pod opiekę ciotki Jenny, która staje się ich prawnym opiekunem. frame|Przyjaciółki.W święta Elena i jej przyjaciółka stały razem w tłumie ludzi, słuchając przemówienia szeryf Forbes. Kiedy kobieta powiedziała, że świąteczne uroczystości w Mystic Falls przypominają, iż gdziekolwiek nie spojrzysz, masz przyjaciela, dziewczyny wyszeptały "aww" i złapały się za ręce. Po chwili Caroline dołączyła do nich, stając pomiędzy nimi. Pożaliła im się na prezent, jaki dostała od Stefana - śnieżną kulę. Bonnie stwierdziła, że bardzo podoba się jej wylosowany podarunek, a wtedy Caroline wyjaśniła, iż to dlatego, że ona jest dobrym Mikołajem. Elena przypomniała im, iż powinny się cieszyć ze zdrowia, szczęścia i bycia razem. Przyjaciółki przytulają się do siebie. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= frame|Elena i Jenna w kuchni.Elena pisze w pamiętniku i postanawia zacząć od nowa, udawać, że czuje się dobrze.Schodzi na dół do kuchni, gdzie już znajduje się Jenna i Jeremy. Przypomina cioci o spotkaniu z promotorem, a widząc, że ta śpieszy się, mówi, że obydwoje dadzą radę. Gdy Jenna wychodzi, Elena pyta brata, czy wszystko w porządku.Ten odpowiada, aby odpuściła. Gilbert smuci się, a potem dopija resztę kawy. Jadąc samochodem wraz z Bonnie, słucha co mówi przyjaciółka. Gdy przejeżdżają obok cmentarza, dziewczyna patrzy w jego stronę i przestaje słuchać Bonnie. Po chwili Bennett zwraca uwagę Elenie i prosi, aby ta przestałą patrzeć w przestrzeń. Gilbert przeprasza przyjaciółkę i prosi, aby ta przepowiedziała jej coś.Gdy Bonnie zaczyna zdanie, w samochód uderza kruk. Bennett z trudem hamuje samochód, a gdy udaje się jej to, to przeprasza przyjaciółkę i przepowiada jej, że ten rok będzie super, a czas smutku i mroku skończy się. Dodaje, że Gilbert będzie bezgranicznie szczęśliwa. Uśmiecha się, a Elena odwzajemnia uśmiech. Dziewczyny jadą do szkoły. Obydwie wchodzą do środka, a Bonnie mówi, że w tym roku jest mnóstwo chłopców. Panna Bennet mówi, że przyjaciółka powinna znaleźć sobie kogoś. Elena patrzy na swojego byłego chłopaka, Matta. Uśmiecha się i macha do niego, lecz ten zatrzaskuje szafkę i odchodzi.Bonnie pociesza przyjaciółkę, gdy dochodzi do nich Caroline. Blondynka przytula Elenę. Pyta Bennett jak się czuje, a Elena zwraca uwagę, ze stoi obok. Dziewczyna mówi, że czuje się znacznie lepiej,a Caroline przytula ją jeszcze raz i odchodzi. Elena macha do niej ręką, odwraca się do Bonnie i robi dziwną minę, mówiąc bez komentarza. Przyjaciółki idą obok sekretariatu. Zauważają tam nieznajomego im chłopaka, a Bennett stwierdza, że jest przystojny. Mówi, że gra na gitarze, a Elena pyta, czy dziewczyna uwierzyła, że jest medium. Przyjaciółka odpowiada twierdząco, ale Gilbert nie słucha jej, ponieważ zauważa swojego brata i idzie za nim. Wchodzi za chłopakiem do męskiej toalety.frame|left|Elena spotyka Stefana.Przechodzi obok nieznanego chłopaka, podchodzi do brata i parzy mu w oczy. Zwraca mu uwagę, że to pierwszy dzień w szkole, a ten brał już coś. Zaczyna przeszukiwać brata, ale ten mówi, aby sama wzięła na uspokojenie. Dziewczyna denerwuje się i mówi, ze gada jak ćpun. Kłócą się jeszcze chwile, a Elena prosi brata, aby nie udawał kogoś kim nie jest. Jeremy wychodzi, a Gilbert zaraz po nim.Otwierając drzwi, wpada na nowego ucznia. Ten pyta czy to męska toaleta, a Elena nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, mówi, że to nie ważne. Dziewczyna chce odejść, lecz za każdym razem chłopak zastawia jej drogę. W końcu przepuszcza dziewczynę, a ta z uśmiechem na twarzy, dziękuje. Rozgląda się za siebie i odchodzi. Na lekcji Historii, Elena nie słuchała nauczyciela, lecz przyglądała się Stefanowi. Bennett pisze przyjaciółce smsa na lekcji. Dziewczyna wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i czyta jego treść.Przyjaciółka napisała, że Salvatore gapi się na Gilbert. Ta czytając to, uśmiecha się. Po skończonych lekcjach, dziewczyna idzie na cmentarz. Siedząc pod jednym z grobów, pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Smutna patrzy na grób rodziców.Po chwili zauważa kruka siedzącego na nim i mówi do niego cześć. Chce dokończyć wpis, ale widzi mgłę.Zdziwiona wstaje i przepędza kruka. Odwraca się i widzi, że zwierze znajduje się przed nią. Łapie torbę i odchodzi. Gdy odwraca się jeszcze raz, w mgle widzi posąg anioła, a za nim jakaś postać. Przerażona zaczyna biec i potyka się. Wstając widzi stojącego przed nią niedawno poznanego chłopaka.thumb|Spotkanie na cmentarzu.Elena pyta go, czy ją śledzi, a wówczas Stefan tłumaczy jej, że przyszedł, by odwiedzić swą rodzinę. Dziewczyna przeprasza go. Dziewczyna zwraca uwagę na pierścień chłopaka. Dziewczyna nie dokończa, ponieważ Stefan zmienia temat. Stefan pyta Elenę, czy zraniła się, upadając, a ona sprawdza to i pokazuje mu ranę na nodze, z której sączy się krew. Gilbertówna pyta, czy wszystko gra, a Stefan radzi jej, by poszła do domu i zajęła się swoim skaleczeniem. Dziewczyna mówi, ze to nic, lecz kiedy odwraca się, Stefana już nie ma. Gilbertówna szykuje się na wyjście z domu. Jenna prosi ją, aby wróciła wcześnie, ponieważ na drygi dzień jest szkoła. Gdy otwiera drzwi widzi przed sobą Stefana.Przeprasza on Elenę za swoje dziwne zachowanie. Pyta ją, co z nogą, a ona mówi mu, że to było tylko niewielkie zadrapanie. Stefan oddaje jej pamiętnik, który znalazł na cmentarzu i zapewnia ją, że nie czytał go. Wyjaśnia, że nie chciałby, żeby ktoś czytał jego dziennik. thumb|left|Stefan i Elena w Grillu.Elena zaprasza go do Mystic Grill, gdzie ma zamiar spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. W barze Matt podchodzi do nich i wita się ze Stefanem, i niechętnie z Eleną. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami słucha Stefana, który opowiada o sobie.Odpowiada na ich pytania, dotyczące jego rodziny i mówi, że urodził się w Mystic Falls, ale wyprowadził się w bardzo młodym wieku; jego rodzice nie żyją, a z rodzeństwem się nie kontaktuje. Elena mówi, że przykro jej z powodu jego rodziców.Przyznaje też, że obecnie pomieszkuje w domu swego wuja. Gdy chłopak pyta czy Gilbert będzie na imprezie, przyjaciółki zapraszają go na imprezę w imieniu Eleny.Gilbertówna uśmiecha się.Następnego dnia na lekcji historii pan Tanner przepytuje uczniów o wydarzeniach z bitwy o Willow Creek, jednak nikt nie wie nic na ten temat. Kiedy nauczyciel pyta Gilbert, ta nie zna odpowiedzi.Kiedy nauczyciel karci Gilbertównę, Stefan udziela prawidłowej odpowiedzi, a następnie ośmiesza pana Tannera, wytykając mu błąd, co podoba się klasie.Na imprezie w lesie Elena komplementuje Stefana w rozmowie z Bonnie.Bennett kontynuuje żarty na temat swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy, przypadkiem dotyka rękę Eleny i ma wizję na temat tego, co przydarzyło się przyjaciółce.thumbTo przeraża pannę Bennett, która idzie po napój, zostawiając Elene. Po chwili Elena odwraca się i przestraszona uśmiecha się do Stefana. Przeprasza on Gilbertównę. Dziewczyna chce opowiedzieć mu o Bonnie, lecz rezygnuje z tego i cieszy się z jego przybycia. Obydwoje idą i rozmawiają. Stefan przyznaje, że polubił Bonnie i stwierdza, iż Matt nie odrywa oczu od Gilbertówny. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że byli niegdyś parą, ale w ich związku brakowało czegoś. Salvatore pyta, czy chodzi jej o namiętność, a ona potwierdza. Oczy Stefana czernieją, a Elena zauważa to. Chłopak ucieka pod pretekstem przyniesienia czegoś do picia. Elena szuka Stefana, gdy podchodzi do niej Matt. Chwilę rozmawiają o ich rozstaniu, a potem Matt odchodzi. Elena widzi idącego Stefana.Uśmiecha się i mówi, że wie już kto go porwał. Dziewczyna zauważa pijanego brata i postanawia za nim iść. Stefan pyta czy jej pomóc. Jednak Elena mówi, że lepiej by było, gdyby tego nie oglądał. Elena śledzi pijanego Jeremy'ego idącego do lasu. Chłopak potyka się i ląduje na nieprzytomnej Vicki, która ma rozszarpane gardło. Gilbert wraz z bratem niosą Vicki na imprezę i zostaje wezwana karetka. Karetka zabiera Vicki, a Bonnie dołącza do Eleny. Bennett mówi Elenie o swoim przeczuciu, że to dopiero początek. Następnie Elena rozmawia z bratem o ich problemach po stracie rodziców. O tym, że ludzie już zapomnieli co ich spotkało, bo każdy ma swoje życie, którym musi się zajmować. Chłopak wyrzuca siostrze, że widział ją piszącą pamiętnik na cmentarzu.i pyta czy to właśnie w taki sposób ma zamiar iść na przód. Później Elena pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Elena dostrzega za oknem Stefana i wychodzi do niego.Stefan mówi, że chciał sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna zaprasza go do środka i zamyka drzwi. thumb|left|Dziewczyny w kawiarni.W The Night of the Comet, Elena pisze pamiętnik i przyznaje, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuje się dobrze. Dziewczyna rozmawia z Jenną, która wybiera się na spotkanie z nauczycielem Jeremy'ego. Później na lekcji historii, Stefan przygląda się Elenie. Gdy nauczyciel zauważa to, zwraca im uwagę. Po dzwonku, Stefan daje dziewczynie książkę i rozmawia a nią o książkach sióstr Brontë. Na dworze Gilbertówna rozmawia z Mattem o ataku na Vicki i o Stefanie. Matt mówi jej o wampirach. Elena, Caroline i Bonnie rozmawiają o komecie. Bonnie twierdzi, że przelot komety to zły znak. thumb|right|Elena poznaje Damona.Caroline nie interesują jednak paranormalne opowiastki i wypytuje Elenę o Stefana. Uświadamia dziewczynę, że powinna się z nim przespać. Gilbertówna stwierdza, że jej przyjaciółka ma rację. Idzie, więc na spotkanie ze Stefanem.Elena odwiedza pensjonat Salvatore'ów. Najpierw dzwoni do drzwi, lecz po chwili wchodzi do środka. Obok dziewczyny przelatuje czarny kruk, a gdy się odwraca widzi Damona.Chłopak mówi jej, że jest bratem Stefana. leftChłopak zaprasza dziewczynę do środka. Damon opowiada o byłej dziewczynie Stefana, Katherine. Po chwili zjawia się młodszy Salvatore. Gilbertówna zawstydzona całą tą sytuacją wychodzi. Elena wraz z Bonnie rozdaje zaproszenia na obserwowanie komety. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o Stefanie. Gilbert zwraca uwagę, że nie zna nawet numeru telefonu chłopaka. Wieczorem ludzie zbierają się w centrum miasta by obserwować kometę i zapalać świecę, a Elena spotyka Stefana. Powoli odchodzi parę kroków od niego i patrzy w niebo. Jednak on podchodzi do niej. Rozmawiają o komecie i zajściu w pensjonacie. Dziewczyna wspomina o Katherine. Stefan wypytuje ją co Damon jej mówił. Gilbertówna odpowiada, że Damon powiedział jej o tym, że Katherine złamała serce Stefanowi. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że strata pozostaje w człowieku, a ból jedynie się zaciera.Chłopak staje przed dziewczyną, a ona odpuszcza i mówi, że rozumie. Gilbertówna odchodzi od chłopaka zostawiając go samego. Elena siedzi wraz z Tylerem, Caroline, Bonnie i Mattem. Po chwili Jeremy przychodzi i mówi, że Vicki zniknęła. Tyler mówi Elenie o tym, że Jeremy handluje narkotykami. Po chwili dochodzi do kłótni. Matt proponuje, aby pomogli mu znaleźć siostrę. Jeremy chce iść z nim, ale Elena zatrzymuje go. Dziewczyna wypomina bratu, że handluje narkotykami. Jednak on się nie przyznaje.. Grozi mu terapeutą i odwykiem, a ten poirytowany odchodzi. W domu Gilbertówna wchodzi do domu. Elena nakrywa ciotkę na przeszukiwaniu pokoju brata. Jenna nie jest dumna z tego, co robi. Znajduje pustą butelkę i twierdzi, że nie jest swoją siostrą oraz, że nie da rady się nimi zajmować. Elena próbuje ją przekonać, żeby się nie bała i pociesza ją. Za pozwoleniem ciotki idzie do Stefana. Gdy dociera na miejsce, Stefan zaprasza ją do środka, ale ona woli, by to on wyszedł na zewnątrz. Salvatore mówi, że cieszy się z jej wizyty, bo pożegnali się w złym stylu. Dziewczyna wyznaje, iż miała zamiar opisać swoje uczucia w pamiętniku, ale zorientowała się, że powinna powiedzieć mu to wszystko. Wyznaje Stefanowi, że boi się pozwolić sobie na szczęście, bo jego utrata byłaby tym boleśniejsza. Gdy Stefan kończy mówić, on i Elena całują się po raz pierwszy. leftW Friday Night Bites, dziewczyna wychodzi z samochodu wraz z Bonnie. Elena próbuje przekonać swoją przyjaciółkę, Bonnie do Stefana, ponieważ Bonnie ma do niego zastrzeżenia. Stefan dołącza do rozmawiających na szkolnym dziedzińcu Eleny i Bonnie. Bennettówna, widząc go, szybko wymawia się i odchodzi. Strapiony chłopak stwierdza, że dziewczyna chyba go nie lubi. Panna Gilbert zapewnia go, że jest taka, bo go nie zna, a gdy już pozna, pokocha go. Umawiają się na kolację w domu Eleny, na której pojawi się także Bonnie. Dzięki temu będą mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem i może się polubią.Nagle stojący za Stefanem Tyler rzuca w jego kierunku piłką, ale chłopak nie daje się zaskoczyć i łapie futbolówkę.Elena jest pod wrażeniem. thumbElena proponuje mu, by dołączył do szkolnej drużyny, ale on stwierdza, że nie może, ponieważ nie chce prowokować Matta i Tylera. Dziewczyna uznaje, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił, bo uważają go za samotnika.Gdy nauczyciel pyta Elenę, a ta nie zna odpowiedzi, Stefan odpowiada za nią. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się.Po lekcjach Elena i Bonnie idą na trening cheerlederek. thumb|left|Bonnie i Elena na rozgrzewce. Bonnie cieszy się, że przyjaciółka wróciła do składu.Gilbert zaprasza przyjaciółkę na kolację ze Stefanem. Ta zgadza się, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Dziewczyny martwią się nieobecnością Caroline, która jest kapitanem cheerlederek. Gdy Bonnie już ma do niej dzwonić zjawia się w towarzystwie Damona, który ją podwiózł. Na treningu Elena robi błędy i Caroline prosi ją, żeby tylko patrzyła póki nie załapie. Gilbertówna jednak nie obserwuje cheerlederek tylko trening drużyny.Wieczorem dziewczyny spotykają się w domu Gilbertów i po raz kolejny rozmawiają o magicznych zdolnościach Bonnie. Ta wyznaje, że tego dnia ma obsesję na punkcie trzech cyfr: 8, 14 i 22. Elena, chcąc wypróbować przyjaciółkę, pyta ją, w której szufladzie znajdują się sztućce, a ta bezbłędnie odpowiada.thumb|Kolacja u Gilbertów.Obie tłumaczą to jednak faktem, iż panna Bennett bardzo często przebywa w tym domu. Kiedy Elena idzie, by otworzyć drzwi, Bonnie próbuje po raz kolejny odgadnąć, gdzie schowany jest dany przedmiot i udaje jej się to. Do domu wchodzi drugi gość Gilbertówny - Stefan. Cała trójka rozmawia o pochodzeniu Bonnie, a chłopak twierdzi, iż posiadanie przodków w Salem musi być bardzo fajne.Po chwili ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, kiedy Elena otwiera, widzi Damona i Caroline, którzy przynieśli deser. Stefan jest przeciwny, aby dziewczyna zaprosiła Damona do domu, ale ona i tak to robi. Chłopak z zadowoloną miną przekracza próg. Po kolacji wszyscy rozmawiają w salonie Eleny. Tymczasem Elena sprząta po kolacji, gdy Damon przynosi jej jeszcze jedną szklankę. Gdy Elena ją upuszcza chłopak popisuje się refleksem i łapie ją w locie. Elena jest pod wrażeniem. Damon pomaga jej posprzątać i rozmawiają o Katherine. Gdy Elena mówi, że on także ją stracił Damon robi smutną minę.Elena ogląda wraz ze Stefanem rodzinny album. Gdy zaczyna mówić, Stefan kładzie jej palec na ustach i zaczyna ją całować. Po chwili Elena zdejmuje bluzkę, a Stefan zaraz po niej. Kiedy Gilbert orientuje się, że to Damon, zaczyna krzyczeć.thumb|Stefan daje Elenie naszyjnik z werbeną.Gilbertówna budzi się w nocy z krzykiem. Wstaje i podchodzi do biurka. Rano dziewczyna wychodzi spod prysznica. Widzi na swoim łóżku strój cheerliderki. Podchodzi do biurka i patrzy na swoje stare zdjęcie, w tym właśnie stroju.Później Stefan daje Elenie naszyjnik z werbeną. frame|left|Pocałunek Stefana i Eleny.Dziewczyna wyczuwa w nim specyficzny zapach. Stefan wyjaśnia, że to zioło. Dziękuje jej za wsparcie i podsunięcie pomysłu o dołączeniu do drużyny.Wieczorem trener podaje różne informacje o meczu. W tym czasie Tyler i Jeremy wdają się w bójkę, ale powstrzymuje ich Stefan. Jeremy niechcący rani go szkłem z butelki. Kiedy Elena chce obejrzeć ranę, nie ma po niej ani śladu. Jest zdziwiona, ale chłopak tłumaczy, że Jeremy go nie trafił. Zaniepokojona dziewczyna idzie do Bonnie zapytać ją o Stefana i jej wizję. Gdy potem Gilbert idzie do auta, nagle obok niej staje Damon. Wmawia jej, że go pranie i próbuje ją pocałować nieświadomy tego, że Stefan dał jej werbenę. Dziewczyna go policzkuję i krzyczy na niego. Później Stefan rozmawia z Eleną, która martwi się o niego. Chłopak zapewnia, że nic mu nie jest. Wieczorem, gdy Elena śpi, Damon znajduje się w jej pokoju i głaszcze ją po policzku. Kiedy Gilbertówna budzi się, nikogo nie ma. thumbW Family Ties, Elena budzi się gdyż słyszy jakiś hałas. Schodzi na dół. Kiedy chce zapalić lampy, orientuje się, że nie ma światła. Słyszy jak prezenter mówi w telewizji, że znaleziono kolejną ofiarę, nastoletnią uczennice, Elene Gilbert.Dziewczyna widzi w telewizorze swoje zdjęcie, a po chwili słyszy głos Damona. Przestraszna zaczyna biec i otwiera drzwi. Widząc wampira zamyka je i przestraszona idzie powolnym krokiem. Po chwil Damon atakuje ją i wysysa z dziewczyny krew. W telewizji mówią o złapaniu zwierzęcia. thumb|left|Jenna i Elena.W prezenterze, Loganie Fell'u, Jenna rozpoznaje swojego dawnego chłopaka, przez którego wyjechała z miasta. Elena wysłuchuje wyzwisk na jego temat, a później segreguje rzeczy, które jej mama obiecała wypożyczyć radzie założycieli na wystawę dziedzictwa, między innymi obrączki i zegarek, o który upomina się Jeremy. Po chwili słychać dzwonek do drzwi, a dziewczyna idzie otworzyć. W drzwiach stoi młodszy Salvatore. Stefan odwiedza Elenę i razem idą do jej pokoju, gdzie namiętnie się całują. Nagle twarz chłopaka się zmienia i wokół jego oczu pojawiają się ciemne żyłki. Panna Gilbert nie zwraca na to uwagi, ale proponuje, by wstrzymali się jeszcze trochę, zanim do czegoś dojdzie. Pyta ukochanego, jak wygląda w garniturze, a on odpowiada, że może jakiś założyć. Dziewczyna zaprasza go na wieczór Założycieli . Stefan dziwi się i pyta ją, czy ta uroczystość jest jeszcze organizowana. Mówi, że będzie zaszczycony, mogąc jej towarzyszyć. Później Elena odkrywa, że Bonnie ma jej coś do powiedzenia. Bonnie nie wytrzymuje presji i wyznaje jej, że Katherine wybrała Damona, przez to Stefan robił okropne rzeczy żeby ich rozdzielić i dziewczyna w końcu zwróciła się przeciwko jego bratu. rightPrzyjaciółki robią sobie makijaż i włosy. Do Gilbertówny dzwoni telefon. Dziewczyna dowiaduje się, od pani Lockwood, że nie ma zegarka. dziewczyna rozłącza się i zdenerwowana idzie do brata. Zrzuca mu słuchawki z uszu i pyta o przedmiot. Pyta czy sprzedał go za dragi, a ten poirytowany wyciąga z pudełka zegarek. Dziewczyna zaciekawiona pyta czemu go wziął, ponieważ ociec mu go obiecał. Gilbert przygotowana do wyjścia, wchodzi do pokoju brata i kładzie przed nim zegarek. Bez słowa wychodzi. Elena i Stefan docierają na miejsce, widzi ich Damon. Elena pokazuje Stefanowi na wystawie obrączki ślubne jej rodziców. Elena na liście gości pierwszego balu założycieli dostrzega podpisy Damona i Stefana Salvatore. frame|left|Stefan tańczy z Eleną.Caroline porywa Stefana do tańca, a Damon zaczyna opowiadać Elenie o "pierwszych braciach Salvatore" i o tym jak zginęli próbując ratować ukochaną kobietę. Elena proponuje Stefanowi taniec, rozmawiają o Damonie i Katherine, dochodzi do kłótni, o co obwinia Bonnie. Później do rozmawiających dziewczyn pochodzi matka Tylera i wypytuje Elenę o zegarek. Dziewczyna dała go bratu, ale pani Lockwood mówi, że go nie znalazła. Gdy Elena i Caroline poprawiają makijaż w toalecie, Gilbert zauważa ślady ugryzień na ciele przyjaciółki i pyta czy to sprawka Damona. Caroline zaprzecza, ale Elena nie daje się oszukać. Każe Damonowi trzymać się z dala od dziewczyny. Przeprasza Stefana i mówi mu o obrażeniach Caroline. Znowu się kłócą. Mówi jej, że "są rzeczy, o których nie wie". Salvatore zauważa brata i jego dziewczynę; opuszcza Elenę. Później Elena widzi roztrzęsioną Caroline i przytula przyjaciółkę. thumb|rightW You're Undead to Me, Elena wstaje rano i idzie do łazienki. Zupełnie nieświadoma, co tam spotka, wchodzi i widzi Vicki, myjącą zęby. Zaskoczona wycofuje się, aby dziewczyna dokończyła spokojnie to, co robi. Gilbertówna schodzi na dół i zaczyna rozmawiać na ten temat z Jenna. Ciotka informuje siostrzenice, ze nie będzie jej podczas kolacji, ponieważ idzie na spotkanie z Loganem. Jenna pyta o Stefana. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie jest jakąś kicią i dodaje, ze przed chwilą zastanawiała się co napisać w pamiętniku. Wsypuje płatki do miski, wlewa mleko i odchodzi. Bonnie i Elena rozmawiają na korytarzu o wszystkich wydarzeniach oraz o zachowaniu ich przyjaciółki. Kiedy Stefan podchodzi do dziewczyn, a one kończą, ponieważ Bonnie znowu odchodzi. Pozostała dwójka rozmawia na temat nieobecności Stefana i braku telefonu od niego. Chłopak mówi także o Damonie i pragnie wyjaśnić wszystko Elenie. Umawiają się w Mystic Gril. Caroline, która dołącza się do rozmowy, także pyta o Damona, Salvatore mówi jej, że jego brat nie wróci, a po chwili opuszcza je. Dziewczyna wydaje się zawiedziona, wtedy Gilbert przekonuje ją, że tak jest lepiej. thumb|left|Spotkanie Eleny i Matta.Czekająca na Stefana, Elena rozmawia z Mattem. Opowiada mu o Vicki i o problemie związanym ze Stefanem, który spóźnia się już godzinę. Chłopak, jako dobry przyjaciel, mówi jej, aby z nim porozmawiała, w tym momencie zjawia się Stefan. Matt zostawia ich samych. rightKiedy Elena i Stefana rozmawiają, dochodzi do nich mężczyzna, który mówi, że zna chłopaka i nie może w to uwierzyć, że nie postarzał się nawet o dzień. Młody Salvatore szybko go zbywa, proponując Elenie podwiezienie do domu, lecz kiedy Stefan odmawia odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie przez dziewczynę. Ona odmawia podwiezienia i sama idzie do domu. Jeremy wchodzi do pokoju i widzi leżącą Elene. Dziewczyna przytula swojego misia. Jeremy wywabia Elene z pokoju, która schodzi do kuchni i zastaje tam Stefana. On robi kolacje, a ona zaskoczona jego wizytą pyta, co tu robi. Chłopak tłumaczy, co robi w jej domu a potem opowiada jej o Katherine. Podczas krojenia czosnku, Elena kaleczy się w palec. Widząc jej krew, Stefan czuje głód i jego twarz zmienia się. Dziewczyna zauważa to w odbiciu w oknie. thumb|left|Stefan całuje Elenę.Chłopak uznaje, że coś musiało mu wpaść do oka, a Elena mówi, że najwidoczniej ma halucynacje i całuje go. Następnego dnia dziewczyna idzie do szkoły, gdzie organizowana jest akcja mycia samochodów na rzecz szkolnej drużyny.Caroline zwraca Elenie i jej chłopakowi uwagę, ponieważ nie mają na sobie kostiumów kąpielowych. Para szybko przygotowuje się do udziału w wydarzeniu, a Stefan pomaga ukochanej zdjąć sweterek. Dziewczyna zauważa, że nie pasuje do nazwy akcji, ale on zapewnia ją, iż tak nie jest. Podczas wspólnego mycia auta mówi, że może zniszczyć sobie pierścień i proponuje, by go zdjął, ale wampir zapewnia ją, iż wszystko gra i wyznaje, że to pamiątka rodzinna. Gilbertówna stwierdza, ze powinna przynieść ręczniki i idzie do Caroline. Później znów spotyka dziadka Tiki . Elena przyjmuje od starszego pana pieniądze i rozpoznaje w nim staruszka, który twierdził, że znał Stefana. Wypytuje go skąd go zna, wtedy mówi on jej o ataku. frame|Elena spotyka Jenne.Opowiada jak jakieś zwierze pokiereszowało wujka Stefana, Josepha. Elena dowiaduje się jeszcze, że to zdarzyło się kilka lat temu. Wtedy podchodzi Tiki. Staruszek odchodzi, ale Elena biegnie za nim, wtedy on jeszcze dodaje kilka informacji, z których wynika, że Stefana i Damon żyli już w roku 1953. Później Elena wypytuje Stefana o resztę jego rodziny. Elena spotyka na parkingu swoja ciocię, która siedzi i oczekuje Logana. Brunetka ma małą prośbę do Logana. Jedzie z nim, aby obejrzeć stare wiadomości. Elena szpera w wydarzeniach z 1953 roku i na jednej z taśm znajduje Stefana, którego nakręcono jak zabierano zwłoki. Elena pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Dziewczyna przegląda się w lustrze i przypomina sobie wszystkie dziwne wydarzenia ze Stefanem. Gilbertówna zdaje sobie sprawę, że Stefan jest wampirem. Jedzie do chłopaka, a gdy ten otwiera drzwi, zadaje mu pytanie: czym jesteś? W Lost Girls, zdenerwowana Elena, pyta Stefana czym jest. Chłopak stwierdza, że przecież wie, bo w przeciwnym razie nie byłoby jej tutaj, jednak ona odpiera, iż to niemożliwe. thumb|left|Stefan przychodzi do Eleny.Dziewczyna uznaje, że nie powinna była przyjeżdżać i idzie do samochodu, ale wampir pojawia się tuż przed nią. Prosi, by się go nie bała i chce jej wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, ale ona każe mu zostawić się w spokoju, i odjeżdża. Gilbertówna wbiega do domu i sprawdza co robi jej brat. Wchodzi do swojego pokoju, a po krótkiej chwili pojawia się w nim Stefan. Obiecuje jej, że nigdy by jej nie zranił, a za ataki odpowiada Damon. On sam nie pije ludzkiej krwi. Błaga, by nikomu o tym nie mówiła i chce, by mu zaufała, ale Elena każe mu odejść. Gdy wampir odchodzi, Elena zamyka okno i siada na parapecie. Elena w nocy jest pilnowana przez Stefana. Rankiem dziewczyna wstaje, ubiera się i wychodzi. Spotyka się wraz ze Stefanem w kawiarni.thumb|Spotkanie w kawiarni. Okazuje się, że czosnek, lustra, woda święcona i znaki religijne nie przeszkadzają wampirom, a przed słońcem chronią je pierścienie z lapis lazuli. Stefan tłumaczy Elenie, że żywi się zwierzęcą krwią, co czyni go słabszym od Damona. Stwierdza, iż jego brat żywił się Caroline, a następnie wymazywał jej wspomnienia, dlatego nie pamięta ona niczego złego. Wyjawia też, że obecnie w Mystic Falls jedynymi wampirami są oni, choć niegdyś miasto było przepełnione nadprzyrodzonymi istotami.thumb|left|Stefan pokazuje Elenie, gdzie stał jego dom.Gdy dziewczyna wyznaje mu, że nie może obiecać dochowania tajemnicy, prosi ją, by dała mu dzień na opowiedzenie o wszystkim, po którym ostatecznie zdecyduje, co ma zrobić z tą wiedzą, a panna Gilbert zgadza się. Wspólnie jadą samochodem i docierają w miejsce, gdzie w 1864 roku znajdował się dom braci Salvatore. Obecnie jest on starty z powierzchni ziemi i otoczony przez las. Stefan wyznaje, że od 145 lat tkwi w ciele siedemnastolatka. Chłopak opowiada Elenie o tym, jak dobre relacje miał niegdyś z Damonem, dopóki Katherine ich nie rozdzieliła. Mówi też o grze w futbol bez żadnych zasad. Panna Gilbert wyznaje, że myślała, iż była ukochana Stefana zniknęła z jego życia niedawno. On odpowiada jej, że chciał tym rozbić ich związek, ponieważ prawie półtora wieku temu kochali jedną wyjątkową kobietę. Mówi o pierwszym balu założycieli, na którym towarzyszył pannie Pierce. Wampir wyznaje, że później okazało się, iż tamtej nocy Katherine towarzyszyła także Damonowi. Dementuje słowa brata o tym, że ukradł mu ukochaną, mówiąc, iż żaden z nich jej nie ukradł, ponieważ ona manipulowała ich umysłami i zauraczała ich do trzymania w tajemnicy związku z nią. Znajduje w ruinach domu pierścień Damona i odmawia Elenie, która prosi go, by nie oddawał go mężczyźnie. Stwierdza, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, starszy z braci się zemści, krzywdząc go w jedyny możliwy sposób - poprzez skrzywdzenie panny Gilbert. Dziewczyna pyta, czy użył kiedykolwiek perswazji w stosunku do niej, a Stefan przeczy i wyjaśnia, że jej naszyjnik wypełniony jest werbeną, która powstrzymuje wampiry. thumb|leftKiedy oboje jadą do domu Eleny, spotykają Matta, Jeremy'ego i dziwnie zachowującą się Vicki.Salvatore przygląda się jej i każe chłopakom zabrać ją na górę. Wyznaje ukochanej, że Donovan przechodzi przemianę w wampira, ponieważ Damon musiał się do niej dobrać. Mówi, że jeśli dziewczyna nie pożywi się krwią człowieka, umrze. thumbPóźniej Elena rozmawia z Jeremym. Gdy ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, dziewczyna otwiera i widzi przed sobą Damona. Kiedy próbuje zamknąć drzwi, nie udaje jej się to. Wampir domyślił się, że jego brat opowiedział Elenie historię swojego życia oraz to kim są. Damon pyta się, gdzie jest jego brat, a Gilbertówna odpowiada, że poszedł szukać Vicky. Damon odchodzi, ale przed tem mówi, aby uważała kogo zaprasza do swojego domu. Kiedy Stefan wraca do Eleny, a ona zwraca mu uwagę, że krwawi; wyjaśnia jej, iż to nic takiego i opowiada, co stało się w lesie. Obiecuje też, że nauczy siostrę Matta żyć z dietą zwierzęcą. Dziewczyna przysięga, iż nikomu nie zdradzi sekretu Salvatorów, ale wyznaje, że nie może z nim być. W Haunted, Elena odwiedza Stefana, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje z Vicki. W drzwiach spotyka Damona i chwilę z nim rozmawia. Gilbertówna wchodzi na górę i spotyka Stefana. Mówi mu, że w mieście ludzie poszukują Vicki. Stefan opowiada jej o kondycji dziewczyny - ponieważ jest narkomanką, ma to swoją rolę w jej przemianie. Stwierdza, że dopóki nie będzie pewien, że jest ona bezpieczna, będzie sprawował nad nią opiekę. Po chwili na schodach pojawia się wampirzyca i pyta kiedy będzie mogła wyjść. Stefan i Elena nie umieją jej odpowiedzieć. Stefan wciąż mówi Vicki jak odróżnić dobro od zła i nie zejść na złą drogę. thumb|Stefan wyjaśnia Elenie, jak czuje się Vicki. Robi to przy Elenie, a niektóre pytania wymagają, niezręcznych odpowiedzi. Stefan idzie po więcej krwi dla Vicki. Kiedy wampirzyca wraca i chce zadzwonić do młodszego brata Eleny, Gilbert nie zgadza się na to. Mówi jej, że wampirzyca nie ma już prawa zbliżać się do Jeremy'ego, gdyż może nie powstrzymać pragnienia, Vicki atakuje dziewczynę i grozi jej. W końcu puszcza ją, a Gilbertówna opada na ziemię próbując złapać powietrze. Kiedy młodszy Salvatore wraca, Elena mówi, że Vicki groziła jej. thumb|left|Elena szuka Jeremyego Stefan mówi Elenie, że Jeremy nie może się teraz spotykać z wampirzycą, bo ta mogłaby niechcący go skrzywdzić. Dziewczyna odchodzi, wyznając, że ciężko jej to wszystko przyswoić. Gilbertówna bojąc się o Jeremy’ego proponuje mu wspólne wyjście wieczorem, byle tylko nie spotkał się z Vicki. thumb185px||Vicki gryzie Elenę.|200px|rightElena pojawia się z bratem na imprezie i dowiaduje się, że Vicky jest tam, przebrana za wampira. Po chwili Elena wpada na prowadzącego Vicki Stefana. Również Matt dołącza do nich, a wówczas wampirzyca skarży mu się, że Salvatore ją nęka. Donovan kłóci się z nim i panną Gilbert. Nagle oboje zauważają zniknięcie Vicki. Elena znajduje ją jako pierwsza i powstrzymuje ją przed ugryzieniem Jeremy'ego. Vicki atakuje Gilbertówne i gryzie ją. W ostatniej chwili Stefan przebija wampirzyce kołkiem. Gilbert prosi, aby Stefan zabrał Jeremyego do domu, a sama klęka przy ciele Vicki. Kiedy Damon przychodzi do dziewczyny, ta popycha go i atakuje mówiąc, że dla niego czyjeś życie nie ma znaczenia. Wampir puszcza jej dłoń, a po chwili Gilbertówna policzkuje go. Damon irytuje się jej zachowaniem i każe jej odejść, ponieważ krwawi. Wracając spotyka Matta i chwilę rozmawia z nim o Vicki. thumb|left|Elena mówi Stefanowi o swych uczuciach.Kiedy Elena wraca do mieszkania, czeka na nią Stefan i mówi, że jej brat jest w swoim pokoju. Gilbert pociesza brata, a potem wychodzi na zewnątrz do Stefana. Dziewczyna prosi go, by wymazał wspomnienie Jeremy'ego. Wtedy na ganku domu pojawia się Damon i oferuje Elenie swoją pomoc, a ona prosi go, by to zrobił. Wampir wchodzi do mieszkania, a dziewczyna wyznaje ukochanemu, że część jej również chciałaby zapomnieć o jego istnieniu, ponieważ nie potrafi zwalczyć swoich uczuć do niego. Gdy Damon wraca, dziewczyna wchodzi do domu. thumbW 162 Candles, na komisariacie szeryf Forbes przesłuchuje Jeremy'ego, Matta, Stefana i Elenę. Wypytuje ich o Vicki. Jeremy i Matt nie mają pojęcia, gdzie się udała, a Stefan i Elena mówią, że również nic nie wiedzą. Cała czwórka twierdzi, że wyjechała z miasta. Przed komisariatem Stefan mówi Mattowi, że chciał tylko pomóc Vicki. Elena mówi Stefanowi, że dla niej to zbyt wiele i, że ma wyrzuty sumienia co do Matta i Jeremy'ego. Kiedy Salvatore proponuje jej spacer, dziewczyna mówi mu, żeby trzymał się od niej z daleka. W domu Jenna zwierza się Elenie. Dziewczyny zauważają Jeremyego, który odrabia lekcje. thumb|leftRankiem Bonnie odwiedza Elene i przeprasza ją za swoją nieobecność - przez ostatnie kilka dni przebywała z dala od szkoły i przyjaciół. Obiecuje jej coś pokazać, o ile ta przysięgnie dochować tajemnicy. Ponieważ Elena zgadza się, Bonnie rozrywa poduszkę przyjaciółki i, upewniwszy się, że okno jest zamknięte, podnosi wysypane na łóżko pióra za pomocą telekinezy. Gilbertówna dziwi się, widząc to, ale jednocześnie cieszy się, że Bonnie podzieliła się z nią swoim sekretem. Później Elena jedzie do pensjonatu Salvatore. Dzwoni do drzwi i słyszy kobiecy głos, który mówi, żeby weszła. Kiedy wchodzi widzi Lexi w samym ręczniku, która właśnie wyszła spod prysznica. Dziewczyny przedstawiają się sobie. Kiedy Lexi pyta czy Elena chce poczekać na Stefana, ale ta odmawia i zawstydzona wychodzi. thumb|Stefan odwiedza Elenę. Stefan odwiedza Gilbertównę i przyznaje, że Lexi powiedziała mu o jej wizycie, a ona nazywa ją dziewczyną w ręczniku. Salvatore wyjaśnia, że owa dziewczyna w ręczniku to trzysta pięćdziesięcioletnia wampirzyca, z którą nigdy nie łączyło go nic więcej niż przyjaźń. Elena zauważa, że kobieta dziwnie na nią patrzyła, a Stefan odpowiada, iż mówił jej wiele o dziewczynie, dlatego mogło się jej wydawać, że ją znała. Panna Gilbert nie chce z nim rozmawiać - stwierdza, że może to robić tylko z nim ze względu na wszystkie te tajemnice. Wampir obiecuje jej, że zawsze będzie mogła się mu wyżalić i proponuje jej podwiezienie do Mystic Grill, ale Elena odmawia. Jednak dziewczyna pojawia się Grillu. Elena obserwuje ich z zazdrością, a po chwili podchodzi do niej Damon. Rozmawiają o Stefanie. Elena pyta chłopaka co zrobił z Jeremym. Damon mówi, że tylko wymazała całe cierpienie z jego życia. Później Lexi podchodzi do panny Gilbert i przekonuje ją, by nie poddawała się w związku ze Stefanem. Po jakimś czasie Elena podchodzi do niego i oznajmia mu, że nie mogła przegapić jego urodzin thumb|left|Stefan i Elena widzą śmierć Lexi.Nagle Salvatore zauważa, że szeryf Forbes wstrzykuje siedzącej obok Damona Lexi werbenę. Próbuje wyjść z baru, ale policjant go nie wypuszcza, dlatego wraz z ukochaną opuszcza Mystic Grill tylnym, niezabezpieczonym wyjściem. Widzą, jak wampirzyca wyrywa się oficerom, a wówczas Damon zabija ją, przeszywając jej serce kołkiem. Elena raz jeszcze próbuje go przekonać, by nie zabijał swego brata, ale wampir odpowiada, że miała rację, trzymając się od niego z dala. thumb|leftW History Repeating, Elena i Caroline idą do szkoły. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o relacjach Bonnie i Caroline oraz o naszyjniku Damona. W końcu Elena odchodzi żegnając się z przyjaciółką. W klasie Gilbertówna siedzi niedaleko Bonnie i obserwuje jak nowy nauczyciel historii, Alaric Saltzman przygotowuje się do lekcji. Elena odwraca się do przyjaciółki i szepcze jej - Wszystko w porządku?. Czarownica wzrusza tylko ramionami. Później Bonnie opowiada Elenia o swoich snach. Stefan odwiedza Gilbertówne. Przeprasza ją za to, że nie skontaktował się z nią. Zapewnia, iż nie zabił Damona i mówi, że ma jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia. W drodze ze szkoły, czarownica opowiada przyjaciółce, że czuje, iż ta cała sprawa z Emily spowodowana jest magicznym wisiorkiem. Czarownica zatrzymuje samochód, wysiada z niego i wyrzuca naszyjnik na łąkę, a następnie pośpiesznie odjeżdża. Gilbertówna jest odrobinę zszokowana, lecz wie, że pozbycie się ciężaru może pomóc Bonnie. Gilbertówna zaprasza ją oraz Caroline do siebie na wieczór, by we trzy zacieśniły relacje między sobą. Gdy Bennettówna przybywa na miejsce spotkania, zdradza pannie Forbes, co zrobiła z klejnotem. Dziewczyny postanawiają zrobić sobie manikiur. Szukając potrzebnego do tego celu zestawu, Caroline przegląda torbę Bonnie. Zauważa tam talizman Emily i nazywa przyjaciółkę kłamczuchą. Ta próbuje przekonać ją, że mówiła prawdę, a jej wersję popiera Elena. Wówczas Caroline zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zareagowała nazbyt żywiołowo i przeprasza Bonnie. Słysząc po raz pierwszy o duchu niejakiej Emily, Caroline proponuje, by urządziły sobie seans spirytystyczny, w którym zapytają przodkinie Bonnie, czego chce od swej pra-prawnuczki. thumbPodczas wywoływania ducha w pokoju dziewczyn zaczyna wiać mocny wiatr, a płomienie świeczek migoczą. Bennettówna postanawia, że to już koniec, zdejmuje naszyjnik i rzuca go obok świec. Gdy Elena zapala światło, okazuje się, że talizman zniknął. Podejrzewana o schowanie go Caroline stanowczo zaprzecza, a dziewczyny poszukują klejnotu. Po dłuższej chwili Bonnie zauważa go na posadzce w łazience. Wchodzi do środka, by go podnieść, gdy wtem drzwi zatrzaskują się za nią. Przerażona dziewczyna krzyczy i prosi przyjaciółki o uwolnienie jej, jednak te nie mogą uporać się z drzwiami. Nagle Bonnie sama wychodzi, lecz wydaje się zmieniona. Mówi dziewczynom, że czuje się dobrze. Schodzi na dół i obwieszcza, że musi wyjść. Także Caroline ma już dość wrażeń i postanawia wrócić do domu. Dziewczyny orientują się, że Emily opętała ciało Bonnie. Gilbert dzwoni do Stefana i prosi go o spotkanie. Dziewczyna tłumaczy mu, że Damon groził Bonnie, chcąc zabrać jej naszyjnik, który należał do przodkini Bonnie w czasie wojny secesyjnej. Stefan mówi Elenie, że miała ona na imię Emily - była służką Katherine i czarownicą. thumb|left|Stefan i Elena widzą zniszczenie kryształu.Przyznaje, że wie o magicznych zdolnościach przyjaciółki Gilbertówny od czasu wspólnej kolacji. Gdy dziewczyna opisuje mu wygląd wisiorka, uzmysławia sobie, iż należał do panny Pierce. Obiecuje, że wydobędzie z Damona, do czego potrzebuje klejnotu. Gdy talizman zostaje zniszczony wściekły Damon atakuje Emily (teraz już Bonnie). Elena krzyczy w panice, a Stefan podbiega i odciąga wampira od dziewczyny. Sprawdza puls czarownicy i karmi ją swą krwią, co ją leczy. Później Bonnie i Elena stoją w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie przodkini Bonnie zniszczyła talizman. Przyjaciółka nie może zrozumieć co się stało. Przypomina sobie twarz Damona. Stefan wraca do dziewczyn, a przerażona Bonnie natychmiast milknie. Elena odprowadza przyjaciółkę do samochodu i rozmawia z Salvatore sam na sam. frame|Stefan żegna się z Eleną. Elena oznajmia mu, że zamierza opowiedzieć czarownicy o wampirach. Przeprasza go za to, że myślała, iż nie mogą być razem, ale on stwierdza, że za dużo ludzi zmarło i musi opuścić Mystic Falls. Przyznaje, że powrót tutaj był błędem i oświadcza, iż nie może być częścią jej życia. Dziewczyna błaga go, by został, jednak Stefan całuje jej dłoń i żegna ją, a następnie powoli znika wśród drzew. Wieczorem Elena dzieli się wiedzą na temat istnienia wampirów z przyjaciółką i opowiada jej w swoim domu o tym, kim naprawdę są bracia Salvatore. thumb|left|Elena i Bonnie w szkole.W The Turning Point, Elena wychodzi ze swojego pokoju i zagląda do pokoju Jeremy'ego. Podchodzi do drzwi i widzi Jeremy'ego który szkicuje. Gilbertówna uśmiecha się i po cichu zamyka drzwi. Elena schodzi po schodach i zaczyna rozmawiać z ciotką. Dziewczyny bardzo się cieszą ze zmiany nastolatka. Po chwili ciocia pyta Elene co z nią i Stefanem, ale dziewczyna odpowiada, że Salvatore wyjeżdża i nie chce go o nic pytać. Jenna mówi dziewczynie, że Logan wrócił, a Gilbertówna radzi jej, aby się z nim nie spotykała. W szkole Elena i Bonnie widzą rozmawiających Caroline i Matta. Przyjaciółki cieszą się z bliskich relacji ich przyjaciółki i chłopaka. Bonnie wyznaje Elenie, że wciąż jest trochę spanikowana, ale wdzięczna Stefanowi za uratowanie życia. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o jego wyjeździe. Po chwili baner z napisem Obietnice Twojej Przyszłości spada, a Bonnie i Elena patrzą na siebie pytająco. thumb|Spotkanie ze Stefanem.Przed szkołą Gilbertówna rozstaje się z koleżanką i spotyka siedzącego Stefana. Chłopak mówi jej, że muszą poważnie porozmawiać. Ta na znak kiwa głową. Tłumaczy jej, że do miasta musiał przybyć nieznajomy wampir, ponieważ nie można oskarżyć o ostatnie ataki Damona, który próbuje się ukrywać. Wyjaśnia, że jego brat obecnie stara się wytropić nowego i prosi Elenę, by była ostrożna. Mówi, że jeszcze nie żegnają się, ale w pewnym czasie to nastąpi. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny kiwa głową, wstaje i odchodzi. W Noc Kariery Elena spotyka Matta. thumb|left|Stefan opowiada Elenie o swych planach.Z pokoju wychodzi zdenerwowana Caroline, a nastolatkowie obserwują jak odchodzi. Elena i Matt patrzą na siebie w ciszy, a kiedy Gilbert odwraca głowę widzi Stefana. Matt obserwuje ich z zazdrością. Stefan i Gilbertówna rozmawiają na osobności. Dziewczyna domyśla się, że przybył, by ją chronić. Chłopak tłumaczy, że musiał zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania co kilka lat, ponieważ nie miał wyboru. Pyta Elenę, jakie są jej plany na przyszłość, a dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie chce o tym mówić. Gilbertówna podchodzi do kolejnego stoiska. Elena prosi go, by odszedł jak najszybciej, jeśli naprawdę musi to zrobić. Jenna podchodzi do nich i mówi im, że ukrywa się przed Loganem Fellem. Stefan przypomina sobie, że Damon zabił dziennikarza i łączy wątki. Gdy mężczyzna zbliża się do ich trójki, Salvatore prosi pannę Gilbert, by wraz z ciotką poszły w inne miejsce. Elena każe Jennie nigdy więcej nie rozmawiać z Loganem. Elena szuka Stefana, a kiedy go odnajduje podchodzi do niego i rozmawia z nim o Loganie. Wspólnie wracają do szkoły i szukają Logana. Pytają o niego Matta i odkrywają, że dziennikarz odwozi Caroline do domu. Stefan zostawia pannę Gilbert i każe jej nie ruszać się z miejsca. Kiedy Stefan wraca do szkoły, Elena proponuje mu podwiezienie. Gdy docierają na miejsce, pozostają w samochodzie. Panna Gilbert tłumaczy, że chciała być pisarką, ale po śmierci mamy straciła chęć do tego, bo to było ich wspólne marzenie. Stefan wysiada z samochodu, a Elena waha się, ale po chwili również wychodzi i zatrzymuje go. frame|Pocałunek Eleny i Stefana frame|left|Elena dotyka twarzy Stefana.Słysząc to, Stefan wciąż stoi tyłem do Eleny, a ona boi się, że, mimo wszystko, odejdzie. Nagle chłopak odwraca się do niej z łzami w oczach i podchodzi bliżej. Ujmuje rękoma jej twarz i namiętnie ją całuje. Nie przerywając pocałunku, oboje wchodzą do pensjonatu. Nagle Stefan czuje, że jego twarz się zmienia i odsuwa się. Odwraca się, by dziewczyna go nie widziała, ale ona prosi, by się przed nią nie ukrywał i dotyka jego policzków, na których wciąż odznaczają się żyły. Całuje go, a jego twarz znowu staje się normalna. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i bierze go za rękę, a następnie prowadzi go do jego sypialni, gdzie zdejmują ubrania. Po raz pierwszy kochają się, a później przytuleni rozmawiają o pokoju Stefana. frame|Para przytula się. Elena uśmiecha się i przytula mocniej do ukochanego, a on całuje ją w rękę i czoło. Pyta, czy chce się czegoś napić. Dziewczyna przytakuje, dlatego chłopak wychodzi, a dziewczyna przechadza się po pokoju. Nagle na stoliku widzi zdjęcie Katherine z 1864 i jest przerażona, że wyglądają identycznie. Gilbertówna wybiega z domu chłopaka i wsiada do samochodu. Wracając do domu uderza samochodem w człowieka na drodze, lecz ten wstaje z drogi i podchodzi do samochodu. Elena zaczyna krzyczeć. thumb|left|Damon ratuje Elene.W Bloodlines, Wracając do domu uderza samochodem w człowieka na drodze, lecz ten wstaje z drogi i podchodzi do samochodu. Elena zaczyna krzyczeć. Po chwili przy samochodzie pojawia się Damon, a tajemnicza istota ucieka. Dziewczyna mówi do Damona "wyglądam jak ona" i mdleje. Gilbertówna budzi się w samochodzie Damona. Elena próbuje się buntować i namówić towarzysza na powrót do domu. thumb Damon dzwoni do Stefana, ale dziewczyna nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Elena akceptuje propozycję Damona, aby chwilę się zabawić. Przyjeżdżają do baru Bree i Gilbert spotyka właścicielkę baru, czarownicę i byłą dziewczynę Damona. Wampir upija się razem z Bree i Eleną, a następnie do Gilbert dzwoni Jenna. Dziewczyna wychodzi z baru. Odbiera telefon, lecz po chwili ktoś go jej wytrąca i porywa Elenę. Damon orientuje się, że Gilbert nie ma i idzie jej poszukać, lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez wampira, który porwał Elenę. Wampir mówi im, że nazywa się Lee i był chłopakiem Lexi. Lee chce pomścić dziewczynę. Prawie zabija Damona, ale Elena błaga go o to, żeby darował mu życie. Mówi mu, że Lexi by tego nie chciała. Lee odrzuca Damona i znika. Następnie Gilbert i Salvatore wracają do Mystic Falls. thumb|left|185px|Elena dowiaduje się, że jest adoptowana.Stefan rozmawia z Eleną, a ta mówi mu o tym, iż Damon ją uratował. Młodszy Salvatore po wysłuchaniu tego mówi Gilbert o tym, że została ona adoptowania i nie wie kto jest jej biologicznymi rodzicami, następnie całują się. Później Jenna pyta się Eleny gdzie była i dlaczego skłamała. Dziewczyna irytuje się i mówi ciotce, że wie, iż jest adoptowana. Następnie zdenerwowana Gilbert odchodzi. W Unpleasantville, Elena i Stefan leżą na łóżku i rozmawiają o poprzednim dniu. thumb|185px|Elena i Noah na potańcówce. , noc przed tańcami lat 50 XX wieku, Jeremy zaprasza do domu wampira, myśląc że jest to dostawca pizzy. Później okazuje się, że jest to wampir, Noah, którego potrąciła Elena. Noah atakuje Elenę, lecz Stefan przybywa w porę, by ochronić dziewczynę, a wampir ucieka. Damon zaprasza Gilbert na tańce, aby uczestniczyła jako przynęta. Dziewczyna się zgadza. Na potańcówce do Eleny dzwoni Noah. Grozi jej, że jeżeli nie opuści tańców, on zabije Jeremy'ego. Dziewczyna wychodzi z potańcówki. Po chwili wampir atakuje ją. Gilbert wbija mu ołówek w rękę, co na chwilę go osłabia. Przybiega Stefan, a Noah mówi, że śledził dziewczynę, gdyż był zakochany w Katherine. Mówi też o księdze czarów Emily, a następnie młodszy Salvatore przebija go kołkiem. Później Stefan mówi Elenie, że obiecał pomóc Damonowi w użyciu księgi czarów do uwolnienia Katherine z grobowca wampirów, ale kłamał. Elena obiecuje mu pomóc. thumb|170px|left|Elena, Stefan i Damon przy grobie.W Children of the Damned, Damon przychodzi do Stefana i Eleny, gdy śpią razem i męczy ich mówieniem o księdze czarów i dzienniku przodka Eleny, Johnathana, w którym jest napisane, gdzie znajduje się księga Emily. Księga jest potrzebna do otwarcia grobowca, w którym znajdują się Katherine i inne wampiry. Następnie Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem o oszukiwaniu Damona. Okazuje się, że dziennik ma Alaric Saltzman, gdyż dał mu go Jeremy. Salvatore pyta Gilbert czy może ufać swojemu młodszemu bratu, dziewczyna kłamie, a następnie rozmowa schodzi na temat panny Pierce. Z dziennika, Elena i Stefan dowiadują się, że ojciec Stefana, Giuseppe zabrał księgę czarów do grobu. Jadą razem na cmentarz i rozkopują grób, w którym znajdują księgę. Nagle Damon pojawia się na cmentarzu. Krzyczy na Gilbert, mówiąc jej, że go oszukała. Atakuje dziewczynę i zmusza ją do wypicia swojej krwi. Mówi Stefanowi, że jeżeli nie odda mu księgi, zabije Elenę, a ta stanie się wampirzycą. Młodszy brat oddaje księgę, a Damon puszcza Gilbert. Później są domu Gilbertów. Jest tam również Jeremy ze swoją dziewczyną Anną. Elenę boli głowa, a Stefan idzie po aspirynę dla niej i dowiaduje się, że Anna jest w domu. Okazuje się, że jest ona wampirzycą, która chce otworzyć grobowiec. Młodszy Salvatore biegnie do pokoju Eleny, lecz jej tam nie znajduje. thumb|Bonnie i Elena w motelu.|185pxW Fool Me Once, po tym jak została porwana przez Annę, Elena budzi się w motelu. Jest pilnowana przez wampira, Bena, który aktualnie śpi. Gilbert próbuje się wymknąć, lecz wampir się budzi. Benjamin próbuje ją zahipnotyzować, gdyż nie wie, że dziewczyna posiada werbenę. Po chwili Elena znowu próbuje uciec, lecz Anna wraca i zamyka ją w łazience. Znajduje tam nieprzytomną Bonnie. Po ocuceniu przyjaciółki, czarownica mówi jej, że Ben ją uwiódł, a następnie porwał. Rozmawiają o otworzeniu grobowca. Okazuje się, że Bennett została porwana, by za pomocą czarów otworzyła grób wampirów pod kościołem. Do łazienki wchodzi Ben. Okazuje się, że Gilbert została porwana, by mieć pewność, że Bonnie zrobi wszystko ze strachu o przyjaciółkę. Anna mówi Elenie o tym, że jest dziewczyną Jeremy'ego oraz, że w grobowcu jest uwięziona jej matka, Pearl. Następnie wampirzyca wychodzi, gdyż chce zdobyć księgę od Damona. Po pewnym czasie Elena i Bonnie próbują uciec, lecz nie udaje im się to. Chwilę później przychodzi Stefan i uwalnia dziewczyny. W domu babci Bonnie, Sheili odbywa się narada. thumb|left|200px|Elena i Damon rozmawiają z Mattem i Caroline.Elena twierdzi, że powinny dać Damonowi wypuścić Katherine. Sheila zgadza się pomóc wnuczce otworzyć grób. Gilbert idzie na cmentarz, gdzie odbywa się impreza, by dojść do grobowca. Idzie tam razem z Damonem. Na miejscu spotykają Caroline i Matta. Następnie idą do grobowca. Po rzuconym uroku, starszy Salvatore idzie z Eleną do grobowca. Damon i Gilbert przeszukują grobowiec, po chwili chłopak znika. Następnie dziewczyna znajduje Annę. Wampirzyca znajduje matkę i daje jej krew Eleny. Pearl budzi się, a Gilbert ratuje Stefan. Na powierzchni okazuje się, iż wampiry nie mogą wyjść z grobu. Bonnie szantażuje babcie i w końcu razem w pełni otwierają grób. Młodszy Salvatore i Gilbert wracają po Damona. Okazuje się, że Katherine nie było w środku. Razem wychodzą z grobowca. Potem Elena i Stefan odnajdują Jeremy'ego, który został ogłuszony przez Bena. Idzie z bratem do domu. Rozmawia z nim, lecz ten nic nie pamięta. Gilbert idzie odwiedzić Bonnie. Po jej wyjściu chłopak wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę hasło "wampiry". W domu Bennetów, Elena i Bonnie odkrywają, że Sheila nie żyje, gdyż zmarnowała za dużo magii. Dziewczyna dzwoni po karetkę. }} |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Następnie Elena i Stefan siedzą na dachu domu Salvatore'ów. Obserwują powolny wschód słońca i rozmawiają o byciu wampirem. Salvatore daje dziewczynie pierścień chroniący przed słońcem, który zrobiła dla niej Bonnie i całuje ją. }} |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 8= Wygląd zewnętrzny Elena jest piękną, atrakcyjną i młodą dziewczyną. Ma owalną twarz, lekko oliwkową cerę, brązowe oczy i długie, proste, ciemne włosy. Swą szczupłą sylwetkę zawdzięcza regularnym treningom i sportowemu stylowi życia. Elena jest niesamowicie podobna do swojej przodkini, której jest sobowtórem - Kateriny Petrovy. Katherine często używa swojego podobieństwa do Eleny, aby oszukać Stefana lub Damona. Chociaż Elena i Katherine są do siebie łudząco podobne, to różnią się od siebie stylem, a zwłaszcza osobowością. Elena fizycznie przypomina pierwotnego sobowtóra Petrova, Amarę. W zakresie mody Elena kiedy była jeszcze człowiekiem, wolała raczej swobodny, sportowy styl. Nie nosiła dużo makijażu. Gilbertówna faworyzowała swoje granatowe jeansy, kolorowe bluzki i trampki - Converse. Sukienki i spódnice nosiła na specjalne wydarzenia lub imprezy. Dziewczyna prawie zawsze miała rozpuszczone, wyprostowane włosy opadające poza ramiona. Jako człowiek nosiła specjalny naszyjnik z werbeną, który dostała od Stefana. Chronił on ją przed zauroczeniem wampira. Elena jako wampir, nosi specjalny pierścień zrobiony przez Bonnie, który chroni ją przed działaniem promieni słonecznych. Apetyt to nie jedyna rzecz, która zmieniła się w Elenie. Jej szafa przeszła odnowę. Nowa Elena ma bardziej kobiecy "look". Po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa, zmienia fryzurę oraz robi sobie czerwone pasemko. Dziewczyna zamieniła jeansy i bluzki, na sukienki, buty na wysokim obcasie i biżuterię. W American Gothic, Elena po raz pierwszy udaje Katerine. Wampirzyca jest w stanie oszukać chwilowo Elijah. Charakter Eleny po wyłączeniu uczuć, przybliża się do osobowości jej sobowtóra, Kateriny. W sezonie szóstym, dziewczyna zaczyna nosić bardziej obcisłe jeansy, buty na niskim obcasie, bluzki na ramiączkach, krótkie spódniczki, szorty i sukienki. Jednak jej makijaż nie zmienia się. ee7t6.png|Sezon 1 uiu.png|Sezon 2 6401.png|Sezon 3 hg.png|Sezon 4 (bez uczuć) 6405.png|Sezon 5 ElenaGilbertSezon5.png|Sezon 6 Elena-S8.png|Sezon 8 Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|170px|left|Elena jako człowiek. W pilocie Elena jest spokojną, przygnębioną i zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną. Okazuje się, że powodem tego jest śmierć rodziców, kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami w serialu. Jej przyjaciele ujawniają, że przed śmiercią rodziców była aktywna, popularna i wesoła, a jej zmiana w zachowaniu wynika z jej utraty. W miarę postępu serialu, zaczyna odzyskiwać swój dawny "wigor". Poznanie Stefana przyczynia się do tego. Gilbertówna została ukazana, jako osoba bardzo dbająca o swoją rodzinę, wnikliwa o wysokim poziomie moralnym. thumb|245px|Elena chce, aby Stefan napił się jej krwi.Pokazuje głębokie przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół, i często martwi się o innych ludzi, którzy nie oczekują tego od niej. Elena jest także bardzo uparta i przebojowa. Jest bezpośrednia i woli stawać do konfrontacji z ludźmi twarzą w twarz, niż ukrywać swój gniew. Pokazuje swoje zaufania do Stefana, Damona i innych, mimo ich działań w przeszłości i popełnionych grzechów. Jako wampir |-|Z uczuciami= thumb|left|245px|Elena po zabójstwie Connora. Jako wampir zakłada się, że Elena będzie "dobrym wampirem", takim jak Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Elijah Mikaelson lub Lexi Branson. Niektóre cechy Eleny są wzmocnione ze względu na jej nieśmiertelność. Elena uważana jest za przeciwieństwo Katherine. Pierce sama chciała stać się wampirem, za to Elena nigdy tego nie pragnęła. Elena próbuje różnych sposobów pożywiania się: diety Stefana, picia z woreczków, natomiast Damon nalega, aby "piła prosto z żyły". Zaczęła spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Damonem, aż w końcu spróbowała picia prosto z żyły, czego nie zaaprobowali jej przyjaciele. Dowiaduje się, że ma więcej wspólnego z Damonem niż ze Stefanem. Teraz, kiedy Elena jest wampirem, a jej uczucia wzrosły, zaczęła czuć coś do Damona. Nie mogła ich dłużej ignorować i spychać na bok, dlatego też zerwała ze Stefanem. Niedługo potem związała się z Damonem. Później dowiadujemy się że łączy ich nadnaturalna więź, która polega na tym że Elena robi wszystko aby uszczęśliwić Damona. 245px|thumb|Elena widzi Damona za pomocą proszków.Jej uczucia stają się także problemem, ponieważ dziewczyna cierpi po stracie wszystkich członków swojej rodziny. Po śmierci Damona w szóstym sezonie, Gilbertówna zmienia się. Zaczyna zażywać prochy, które pozwalają jej "widzieć" Damona. Nie radząc sobie z utratą ukochanego prosi Alarica, aby wymazał jej wspomnienia związane z Damonem. Jednak, gdy wampir jest już "żywy", a Stefan przypomniał Elenie, że ta kiedyś kochała jego brata, dziewczyna nie chce widzieć Damona. |-|Bez uczuć= Elena żywi się na cheerleaderce.|thumb|245px|rightKiedy brat Eleny umarł, dziewczyna nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że straciła ostatnią osobę, która była jej naprawdę bliska. Nie pozwalała myśleć innym, ze jest inaczej. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Jeremy nie żyje zalała się łzami. Damon próbował ją uspokoić, ale to nie przynosiło skutków. Jej ból był ogromy, dlatego wampir użył ich wspólnej nadnaturalnej więzi, aby wyłączyć jej człowieczeństwo. Z wyłączonym człowieczeństwem Elena bardziej przypomina Damona z pierwszych trzech sezonów. Dziewczyna nie dba o zasady, a jedyne co się liczy to pożywienie. Elena jest bardziej dosadna i szczera. Dzięki temu jet bardziej bezpośrednia w tym, co chce osiągnąć. frame|left|Walka z Caroline.Wampirzyca zaczyna bardziej przypominać Katerine. Zawsze Katerina udawała Elenę, lecz po wyłączeniu uczuć, zdarzało się to Gilbertównie. Kiedy dochodzi do spotkania Damona, Stefana i Panny Gilbert, dziewczyna mówi, że jeśli nie przestaną szukać lekarstwa oraz nie uszanują jej decyzji, będę odczuwali konsekwencje swoich czynów. Dziewczyna wychodząc skręca kark kelnerce, a to przeraża Salvatorów. W końcu dzięki Damonowi, który zabija Matta (na szczęście chłopak nosi pierścień Alarica, a później Jeremy'ego) na oczach Eleny, ta na nowo odzyskuje swoje człowieczeństwo Zdolności |-|Jako wampir= Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. frame|Elena jako wampir. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - Elena jest młodym wampirem, ale przewyższa siłą ludzi i jej siła rośnie z czasem. Jest nawet silniejsza od łowców wampirów takich jak Connor, jej brat Jeremy i wilkołaków kiedy są w ludzkiej formie. Elena była również w stanie z łatwością pokonać Caroline - wampirzycę, która była o rok od niej starsza. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. thumb|245px|Elena używa perswazji.Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. |-|Jako duch= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja ' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności czarownic '- jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. Słabości |-|Jako wampir= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie thumb|245px|Próba spalenia się na słońcu.wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - thumb|245px|Elena zostaje poparzona przez werbenę, która znajdowała się w wodzie.jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Sire Bond' - Elenę i Damona łączyła więź, która była spowodowana tym, że przed śmiercią Elena czuła coś do Damona i powstała z jego krwi. Dlatego Elena robiła wszystko co mówił jej Damon. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako duch= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia - '''jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Relacje |-|Partnerzy= |-|Rodzina= |-|Przyjaciele= left|frame|[[History Repeating.]] Bonnie i Elena przyjaźniły się od swoich wczesnych lat. Wychowywały się razem i spędzały w swym towarzystwie dużo czasu. To właśnie Elena była pierwszą osobą, której Bonnie powiedziała o tym, że jest czarownicą. Również Bennettówna była pierwszą przyjaciółką panny Gilbert, którą ta wtajemniczyła w sprawy wampirów. Po tym jak Stefan i Damon nieumyślnie przyczynili się do śmierci Sheili Bennett, Bonnie oddaliła się od Eleny, ponieważ ta współpracowała z braćmi Salvatore. Mimo zawirowań, przyjaźń obu dziewczyn przetrwała próbę czasu i ponownie zbliżyły się do siebie. Czarownica była skłonna oddać życie, by zabić Klausa i jednocześnie uratować pannę Gilbert, jednak ta udaremniła jej plan i znalazła inne rozwiązanie. right|frame|[[Pictures of You.]]Elena cieszyła się również związkiem swojego brata z przyjaciółką, a po ich rozstaniu, pocieszała ją i obwiniała wyłącznie Jeremy'ego. Relacje dziewczyn uległy oziębieniu, gdy Elena zmusiła brata do opuszczenia miasta. Bonnie była na nią o to zła, ponieważ zabrała chłopakowi wybór. Wkrótce dziewczyny pogodziły się, jednak kiedy Damon przemienił matkę Bennettówny w wampira, by uratować pannę Gilbert, czarownica odcięła się od przyjaciółki. Z czasem wybaczyła jej, ponieważ wiedziała, że nie było wyboru. Gdy Jeremy zmarł, Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo i zaatakowała Bonnie podczas balu, chcąc ją zabić. left|[[Graduation.]] Gdy panna Gilbert odzyskała uczucia i przeprosiła przyjaciółkę, która była bardzo zła i jednocześnie smutna z powodu tego co zrobiła jej przyjaciółka. Jednak wybaczyła Gilbertównie mówiąc, że wie, jak to jest nie być sobą. Próbując wskrzesić do życia brata Eleny, Bonnie zmarła i od tej pory czuwała nad dziewczyną. Nie chciała, by ta dowiedziała się o jej śmierci. Gilbertówna przez trzy miesiące myślała, że je przyjaciółka wyjechała i powiadomiła o tym tylko Jeremy'ego. Po powrocie Bonnie do żywych zamieszkała wraz z nią i Caroline w akademiku, jednak ich przyjaźń, wydawałoby się, nie była już tak silna. Kiedy druga strona zostałą zniszczona, a Bonnie i Damon razem z nią, i Elena nie robiła nic, aby przywrócić przyjaciółkę. Do puki nie pojawił się Damon i nie dał jej nadziei na to, że jej przyjaciółka żyje. W końcu wyruszyła z nim, aby sprowadzić Bonnie z powrotem lecz przerwano im to. Ostatecznie dziewczyna szuka sposobu, aby sprowadzić Bennettówne. ---- Caroline Forbes leftElena to najlepsza przyjaciółka Caroline, lecz nie zawsze tak było. Dawniej Caroline widziała w Elenie rywalkę. Często miała poczucie swojej niższości, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o związki Eleny. Była również zazdrosna, że Gilbertównie wszystko przychodzi z łatwością a ona musi zaimponować innym. Caroline przyznała, że Bonnie jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, tym samym stawiając Elenę na drugim miejscu. Po przemianie Caroline w wampira, Elena broni jej przed zabiciem przez Damona, co powoduje, że ich relacja się umacnia. Pomagają sobie i wspierają się w trudnych sytuacjach. rightKiedy Elena została przemieniona w wampira i zerwała ze Stefanem, Caroline nie popierała jej związku z Damonem. Przełomowym momentem ich przyjaźni było wyłączenie człowieczeństwa Eleny, która obwiniała o wszystko Caroline i próbowała zabić ją oraz jej matkę. Ich przyjaźń zostaje wznowiona, kiedy Elena włącza człowieczeństwo i razem idą do college'u. Przez trzy miesiące dziewczyny nie orientują się, że Bonnie nie żyje. Gdy dowiadują się o tym razem przybywają na pogrzeb przyjaciółki i kładą na jej trumnie rzeczy, które przypominają im o Bonnie. Potem przytulają się i płaczą po śmierci dziewczyny. Po zniszczeniu drugiej strony, śmierci Bonnie i Damona dziewczyny wspierają się i spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu. Caroline wspiera Gilbertównę po stracie ukochanego. Gdy okazuje się, że ich przyjaciółka, Bonnie żyje dziewczyny próbują przywrócić ją do życia. }} |-|Inni= Po tym jak Katherine zabiła Jeremy'ego, Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo i zaczęła początkowo przypominać Katherine, aż wreszcie się do niej upodobniając. Po tym jak Damon zabija Matta, Elena włącza człowieczeństwo i jest zła, wręcz wściekła na Katherine i pragnie zemsty za to co jej zrobiła. Dochodzi do walki dwóch wampirzyc, w której to Elena wkłada lekarstwo na wampiryzm do gardła Katherine, tworząc ją tym samym człowiekiem. Pomimo tego, Elena walczy o przetrwanie Katherine jako człowieka. thumb|left|185px|Elena wpycha lekarstwo do gardła Katherine. Później w odcinku 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine opętuje ciało Eleny, aby móc przedłużyć swoje życie, starając się również stworzyć nowe życie dla siebie jak i dla swojej córki. Jednak jej plan zostaje odkryty przez Stefana i Caroline i dlatego zostaje usunięta z ciała Eleny przez ostrze Gragora, które zabija pasażerów. Na sam koniec Katherine wstrzykuje do ciała Eleny wirus, który miał za zadanie zabicie Eleny. Rebekah Mikaelson rightRebekah początkowo nienawidziła Eleny, gdyż ta żywiła głębokie uczucia do Stefana, a chłopak odwzajemniał je. Pierwotna wściekła się, gdy zobaczyła, że Gilbertówna nosi naszyjnik jej zmarłej matki. Rebekah nie raz próbowała zabić Elenę lub ją sprowokować. Jednakże po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa Gilbertówny, Mikaelson i Elena stały się sojuszniczkami w walce o znalezienie Katherine i lekarstwa. Rebekah stała się dla Eleny jedyną przyjaciółką, na której może polegać, ponieważ wszyscy inni się od niej w tamtym czasie odwrócili. Rebekah spodobał się nowy charakter Eleny. Kradnąc samochód Damona wyruszyły na poszukiwanie Petrovej. leftTam dowiadują się, że Katherine miała się spotkać ze starszym bratem pierwotnej. Wampirzyce postanowiły, że to Gilbert pójdzie na spotkanie, a Mikaelson przypilnuje Katherine. W późniejszych odcinkach Elena zamieszkuje z Rebekah, ponieważ ona jako jedyna ją toleruje. Przyjacielskie relacje trwają do Pictures of You. Kiedy Elena już odzyskała swoje człowieczeństwo z powrotem, powiedziała Rebekah, że nigdy nie były ani nie będą przyjaciółkami. Klaus Mikaelson }} Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodzina Gilbert Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Wyleczone wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Wampiry Augustine Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Przemienieni przez Damona Salvatore